


I Think I...

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Doctor AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s you…I think I’m in love with you, you stupid, self sacrificing idiot.” Staring was the best he could manage at this point. The sudden confession made his heart beat faster than the kiss did and it made his breath catch in his throat painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I...

Tim looked up as the front door of the clinic opened. “I’m sorry but we’re closed to-” His polite tone turned cold as he eyed the man standing in front of him. “I’m surprised you even bothered to show up today Conner.”

 

The dark haired man winced, “I’m sorry. I meant to call except…”

 

Tim got up from his seat, cutting off whatever explanation he was about to be given, “Spare me your excuses.” He walked over to the small filing cabinet in the corner, yanking open a drawer before sliding a file into place as he continued, “I’m not interested in knowing why you-“

 

“Cassie and I broke up.”

 

Tim froze, hand still in the air as the file slowly slid out of his fingers. He turned around slowly to stare in surprise at his friend, who was nervously fidgeting in place. Twisting and clasping his hands together as he kept looking between Tim, the floor and some random point at the far wall.

 

“You…what?”

 

Kon ran a hand through his hair, fingers ruffling the short hair at the nape of his neck as he repeated his previous statement, “I broke up with Cassie. Last night.”

 

Tim was rarely ever at a loss for words. He could only shake his head in confusion before bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Conner…I’m lost here. Last _anyone_ knew, you both were doing fine. Great even. Why did you break up with her?”

 

Tim watched his friend as he helplessly ran a hand over his mouth, “I…I couldn’t be with her anymore.”

 

He barely managed to resist the urge to eye roll at the words. “I’m going to need something more specific here. Five months ago you were telling me that you might propose to her. What happened between then and now that you guys broke up?”

 

“I just…” Kon shrugged helplessly, hands rubbing over his thighs before he fisted them. “I don’t love her. Not the way I did before.”

 

Tim was quiet as he watched Kon, slowly moving over to sit down next to him. He pressed his lips together for a moment before quietly asking, “Conner…maybe you’re just over reacting. You guys’ve been together for almost 7  _years_. If you guys had a fight or something…you can work through it.”

 

“That’s not it.” Kon’s shoulders slumped forward as he rested his forearms on his thighs, speaking to the floor as he continued, “We _didn’t_ have a fight. It was like…” he sighed, hand coming up to rub his eyes as he muttered, “We just arn’t in love with each other anymore.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

The smaller man brought his hand up to gently pat his friend’s shoulder. For his part, Kon seemed to ignore the contact. Instead, it seemed to make him slump even further as he quietly spoke. “The worst part is that I kinda feel relieved about this. I’m okay with Cassie not fighting on this. I’m glad that she didn’t. It hurts but most of me is just…”

 

He sighed before dropping his head down into his hands, elbows digging into his thighs. Tim frowned slightly in confusion, “Why were you relieved?”

 

Kon’s reply was muffled because of his hands and Tim gently patted the man’s shoulder, “If you don’t want to talk about it then I could-“

 

“Because I think I’m in love with someone else.” Kon blurted out, his hands parting just enough to create enough room for his lips to form out the words properly.

 

The strangest mix of emotions swirled through Tim at that moment. Anger and disbelief on behalf of Cassie, who was also his friend. Shock and surprise at being told something so completely unexpected…hope, sweet and sudden, that he ruthlessly attempted to squash down.

 

Licking his lips, Tim chose to focus on his anger as he calmly asked, “Do you mean to tell me…that you broke up with your long term girlfriend just because you _think_ that you might be in love with someone else?”

 

The lack of response from Kon made Tim stand up. He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his lips together to prevent _any_ of his first thoughts from spilling out. He took a deep breath before speaking in as collected and calm a tone as he could manage, “Conner…you need to go back, you need to call Cassie and you both need to work this out. You _can’t_ break up with her just because you think that you might be in love with someone else. That’s severely irresponsible, not to mention completely _stupid_. You need to…”

 

He paused half way through his speech when he noticed Kon staring at him. Tim felt a vague uncomfortable prickle at the back of his neck at the look - Kon had _never_ looked at him like that. With complete focus and attention and…something he couldn’t place. It made him feel uncomfortable and want to squirm in his loafers. “What?” he snapped defensively.

 

“Tim…” The man in question took a step back as his friend suddenly stood up and took two steps forward, his hands coming up to his cheeks as he finished his sentence. “Shut up.”

 

Tim couldn’t stop the squeak that fell out of his lips even if he wanted too. Lucky for him, it was muffled against Kon’s lips. Which resulted in him doing a fairly ridiculous flail of the arms in his surprise but it didn’t serve to deter Kon from his task.

 

His body froze at the first contact, stiffening up like a board as Kon pressed his warm, soft lips against his and just held onto him for dear life. His eyes widened to a size that he never thought himself capable off and he let out a sound of confusion against Kon’s moving lips. His mind was shifting between ‘Oh God oh God oh God Conner’s kissing me _KON_ is _kissing_ **_me_**.’ and ‘What’s going on why is he kissing me’

 

He was just two wrong thoughts away from a complete mental break down when Kon finally pulled away. Tim could stare up at Kon in complete and utter confusion as he opened his mouth to ask ‘ _What the hell was that?_ ’ except his vocal chords seemed to have given out on him. Which was a good thing in retrospect because Kon spoke before him.

 

His voice was hoarse and shaky as he gently stroked his thumbs over Tim’s cheeks. “It’s you…I think I’m in love with you, you stupid, self sacrificing idiot.”

 

Staring was the best he could manage at this point. The sudden confession made his heart beat faster than the kiss did and it made his breath catch in his throat painfully. Hope swept through him, warming his face and his fingertips as he whispered incredulously, “ _What?_ ”

 

Kon let out a small, pained laugh as he leaned down to knock their foreheads together lightly, “You need to get your hearing checked dude. I said that I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Words failed him for the second time that day as he helplessly floundered amidst a sea of confusion and emotional turmoil. Kon let out another choked laugh at Tim’s speechless expression. “Say something.”

 

Tim looked up into Kon’s startlingly blue eyes and quietly took in the nervousness and fear in them. And he spoke the words that he had been holding in since the say they had started working together in this small clinic of theirs 2 years ago.

 

“I think I’ve been in love with you since we started working together…”, he gave Kon a weak, hopelessly shy smile.

 

The larger boy returned the smile, just as weak and just as shy as he laughed slightly, “Yeah. I know.”

 

“You… _knew_?” Tim’s eyes went back to the dinner plate size as anger and confusion flitted through him. “If you knew then why didn’t you ever-“

 

“Do anything?” Kon pulled back slightly, his hands moving down to Tim’s neck. Strong fingers gently brushed against downy hair, making Tim shiver slightly at the intimate contact. “I didn’t think you wanted me to know…and I didn’t know what to do at first when I found out. Then later I thought it might make things uncomfortable between us…”

 

Another smile, stronger but softer as Kon continued, “But I realized that…I _wanted_ to tell you that I knew how you felt. And I wanted to tell how _I_ felt. And it’s different than what I felt with Cassie.”

 

“How is it different?”, he couldn’t help but inquire in quiet curiosity.

 

Tim couldn’t help but suck in a quick breath as he watched Kon’s eyes suddenly…clear up. They were sure and determined, just like his voice as he replied, “It’s deeper. It’s better. It’s…” Kon shrugged helplessly as he searched for a word, “It’s just _different_.”

 

Tim couldn’t help but huff in amusement, “Well that clears things up.”

 

“Oh _shut up_.” Kon groaned before leaning for another kiss.

 

Only this time, Tim kissed him back with every ounce of feeling that he had been carrying with him.

 


End file.
